


Small Town

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, First Love, High School AU, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, Rich boy JT, diner, lower-class working Tyson!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Tyson pauses outside of the car. He leans down and pokes his head inside.“I never stood a chance, did I?” He laughs.Now JT’s the one who won’t look at him.“If you really liked me as much as you’ve always said, you wouldn’t care about how much money I have. Lame. Fucking. Excuse.”





	Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: 
> 
> Number 40. Tyson/JT. JT comes from money, Tyson comes from average middle class hard working family. Happy ending tho, please :)
> 
> 40: “I never stood a chance, did I?” 
> 
>  
> 
> (I misread this and accidentally made Tyson’s family a little less well off than middle class. Oops. )
> 
> Let me know what you think!

They’re making out in the backseat of JT’s corvette when Tyson tells him he loves him. He doesn’t mean to say it, but JT’s hands are on his waist and his lips are just so, so soft and it slips out before Tyson can stop himself. JT pulls away, but Tyson is sitting in his lap so he can’t go far.

“What?” JT asks. 

The collar of his private-school uniform is popped and his tie is loose. Tyson always feels so underdressed when they’re together. His hand-me-down skinny jeans and old white t-shirt make him look so much _less_ than JT. Less wealthy, less respectable. Less important. Even in a town like this, where most people are struggling to get by.

Tyson’s cheeks are pink and he’s staring at JT’s chest. Can’t look him in the eye.

“I-I love you,” he stutters for a second time.

JT’s mouth hangs open in surprise and Tyson tries to kiss him. He turns his face out of the way and Tyson’s lips meet his jawbone instead. He kisses the stubble there and tries to ignore the anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

“We haven’t even had sex yet,” JT says. Tyson can’t look at him.

“I want to, soon,” Tyson promises, earnestly. He doesn’t. He isn’t ready for that yet, but he wants JT to stay. He’s worried JT will leave when he realizes.

JT shakes his head and gently pushes on Tyson’s shoulders, but Tyson stays put. He wraps his arms around JT and buries his face in the boy’s neck.

“We’re so young,” JT mutters, instead of saying _I love you_ back.

“We’re not too young to be in love,” Tyson whispers, but he already knows how this is going to end. His heart's already breaking in his chest.

“We’re not in love,” JT hisses, and he finally shoves Tyson off of him. Tyson lands sideways on the seat beside him.

The blood in his veins goes cold.

“W-we’re not?” He whimpers, though he’s known for a long time that JT has never felt as strongly for him as Tyson does.

“You’re not even my boyfriend!” JT shouts, throwing his arms out. He’s breathing heavily.

Tyson’s heart sinks. His voice is weak. “I thought we were dating.”

JT shakes his head. “I’ve been seeing other people, too.”

Tyson wants to vomit. “B-but you call me baby.”

JT blinks. “It’s just a pet name.”

“You bought me a promise ring.”

“It’s just a ring. I thought you would want something nice since you don’t have a lot of money.”

He’s so condescending sometimes and Tyson still loves him more than he’s ever loved anything in his life.

“It’s been _three months_ , JT. Am I just nothing to you?!”

“Listen, I like you, but I’m not looking for a relationship—” “That would’ve been nice to know three months ago!” Tyson shrieks, interrupting. He’s trembling.

“Why are you so upset? I never said we were dating.”

“YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SEE ANYONE ELSE! You told me that I’m special.” He’s crying now. JT is unbearably calm. Tyson wants to hit him.

“You go to a fucking public school. I’m from one of the most influential families around, what did you expect to happen?!”

Tyson rears back in surprise. “Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about? You won’t date me ‘cause of my status?”

He reaches for the car door but JT stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“I’m sorry. It’s just bad for my family if I’m seen around town with someone…” JT trails off, shaking his head. Tyson slaps his hand away.

He shakes and speaks with venom in his voice. “Say it, you fucking coward.”

JT looks at him sadly. “Someone who’s single mom works at the diner. Someone who wears thrift-store clothing.”

Tyson spits and it lands on JT’s cheek. The boy barely flinches, just reaches up and wipes the saliva away. Tyson sees the way his fingers quiver.

“That’s a really bad excuse.” Tyson is calmer now. He makes for the door again and JT doesn’t stop him this time.

Tyson pauses outside of the car. He leans down and pokes his head inside.

“ **I never stood a chance, did I**?” He laughs.

Now JT’s the one who won’t look at him.

“If you really liked me as much as you’ve always said, you wouldn’t care about how much money I have. Lame. Fucking. Excuse.” Tyson slams the door shut behind him and doesn’t look back. He stalks all the way through the parking lot and back into his school.

He misses the way JT collapses on the seats and cries. He doesn’t see the way JT’s sobs rack his entire body, or the way his screams can be heard outside of the car. Later, JT’s father will slap him on the back and applaud him for doing the right thing. He’ll be so proud of his son for finally ditching that poor, trouble-making Jost kid. He was a bad influence. He’s been begging his son to stop seeing him for weeks.

JT’s skin will be a few shades paler than usual and his eyes will be puffy and red, but he will smile and hug his father. It’s the most attention, most affection he’s gotten at home in a long time.

 

It’s been two weeks since JT last saw Tyson, and his chest hasn’t stopped aching. He’s lying on his sisters bed while she quietly strums her guitar a few feet away.

“What do I do if I hurt someone that I love?”

The question takes her by surprise and she stops playing for a few seconds. She looks at him carefully before continuing the song.

“Buy them something nice.”

JT shakes his head. “I don’t know what I could buy that would fix this.”

She shrugs. “Give them money, then.”

JT doesn’t reply. He knows money can’t fix this, but he doesn’t blame his sister for suggesting it. It’s all they know. If you hurt someone, you’re supposed to make it up to them by spending. It’s what their parents taught them. Growing up, whenever their father yelled too loudly or swore too much, they could always expect to receive a new toy car or video game. If their mother couldn’t make one of their hockey games, she would buy them new shoes and LEGO sets. Apologies have never been verbal. His parents never hugged him or said _I’m sorry, I love you._ Sorry doesn’t mean sorry. A two-hundred dollar trinket does.

The diner Tyson’s mom manages is going out of business. She works long hours but once the diner closes it will be hard for her to find work. She only has a high school diploma. JT knows they could use the money.

“Maybe you’re right,” JT finally says. His sister smiles.

He climbs off her bed and heads for the door.

“If you love Tyson, I’m sure you’ll find a way to work things out.”

Of course she knew who he was talking about. His sister is so clever. So sweet, so caring and intelligent. She has so much potential to be something amazing but in this town she’ll never be more than Compher’s little daughter. JT will always be the spoiled Compher boy.

 

He walks into his father’s office. His father is buried in paperwork, a business lawsuit, but he looks up at his son expectantly. JT doesn’t waste any time.

“The diner is going out of business.”

His father sighs. “And?”

“We should give the diner money. Not a loan. Not a lot. Just enough to afford some new appliances.”

JT’s father’s face twists in confusion.

“Why would we do that?”

“Our family donates all the time. The diner has been around since the fifties! This town would be crushed if it closed.”

His dad sighs. “Is this about the Jost boy? I know his mother works there.”

JT shakes his head. “No! It’s just such a great place. It would suck to see it go. Plus, it would be great for your law firm and our name if we sponsored it.”

Mr. Compher puts down the files he’s holding.

“Son, if this town cared about the diner as much as you think, it wouldn’t be going out of business.”

“It’s only going out of business because the rent keeps getting raised! They can’t afford to fix any of the broken appliances.”

JT sits in the chair across from his father’s desk. Mr. Compher slams his fist on it.

“Enough!” He shouts. “I said no!”

JT flinches, and guilt immediately flashes across his father’s face. Here comes the apology.

“Can I at least have some money for this weekend? Gabe and the boys want to fly to Florida for a few days.”

Mr. Compher relaxes. “Of course you can. I’ll transfer you some when I’m done this file.”

 

This is the type of man JT’s father is. He will send his son $15000 to blow with his friends, but he won’t give enough to buy the diner a new stove. He will spoil his child beyond reason but he would never give to the place that employs families and holds this town together. Never mind that seven mothers, five fathers and eight teens trying to save for college will lose their jobs. This man’s son wants to party in Florida.

 

JT sneaks out of the house. His father has gone to bed and his mother is drinking whisky in the living room. She sees him leave and says nothing. Her son is strong. He doesn’t need her babying him anymore.

He gets in his corvette and drives across town to the diner. Tyson isn’t there but his mother is. She sees the Compher boy follow the diner’s owner into the back office. She sees him leave ten minutes later. Her boss exits a few moments after him with tears in his eyes. He tells her the good news and she cries with him.

She knows JT Compher broke her son’s heart and she hates him for it. But she also knows JT just saved the diner for him. For her. For their future. $15,000 isn’t a lot of money to a guy like JT, but It’s everything to someone like Tyson. It’s everything to this diner, for the families that depend on it to pay their wages and put food on their tables.

It’s not an apology, but JT’s never been taught how to say sorry. He’s never been taught how to say _I love you_ , either, but he’ll figure that one out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick Drabble but I actually got super into it!! If people like this I’d love to write more from this AU. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @boringdrouin :)


End file.
